Grafitti
by BonneNuit
Summary: Lieutenant Aizen Sousuke is putting in his night hours in the police cruiser when he catches Ichigo Kurosaki defacing public property with graffiti. He decides some corporal punishment is in order. AizenxIchigo yaoi one shot


**Pairing: Aizen x Ichigo**

**This was done for a fic exchange with Flaming Orange Rose- I hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: Lieutenant Aizen Sousuke is putting in his night hours in the police cruiser when he catches Ichigo Kurosaki defacing public property with graffiti. A quick check up of his name in the system shows no priors except for public fights. He decides that he needs a bit more corporal *cough* SEXUAL *cough* punishment to get his head on straight. **

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, cursing, violence, blackmail, oral, a little bit of dirty talk…**

**Beta'd by the kick-ass ninja Warrior Nun!**

Graffiti

Aizen Sousuke sighed as he patrolled the streets of Karakura town at midnight. Why had he agreed to cover for Gin again? Oh yeah, that's right. Because it counted as overtime and Gin agreed to do all his paperwork for the next week. He was tired from a long day's work and cranky from lack of coffee, not to mention his non existent sex life.

You would think that someone as good looking as Sousuke, not to mention someone as well-paid, would have no difficulty finding a bed partner. To be honest, Sousuke didn't have any problems finding them; most of them actually threw themselves at him. The problem was finding one good enough for him. He really needed to get laid soon or he was going to be very difficult to deal with.

Sousuke stopped the car as he saw some guy spraying something that looked like a skull on the brick wall of a store. He dropped the can and ran when he saw the cop's car, heading immediately down an alley way. Sousuke smirked and threw his car in reverse, spinning quickly around and then shooting down one of the back roads before cutting into another alley. If he timed it right and the punk was heading the way he thought he was then…

Bingo. The punk slammed into the side of the car, rolling over the hood and landing on the other side in a surely painful, but not in the least bit lethal collision with the car. Sousuke got out of the car slowly as the punk held onto his stomach and gasped for breath. His hoody was still up and blocking his face, but Sousuke didn't care at the moment.

Sousuke pulled out his hand cuffs and flipped the man uncaringly onto his stomach, making him grunt in pain as he snapped the cuffs on. He started reading him his rights in a monotone as he yanked him up and then pulled back his hood.

Oh.

Underneath that hood was the most exotically beautiful, scowling man that Sousuke had ever seen. Oh yes, this night was turning out to be much more interesting and fruitful then Sousuke thought it would be.

"What's your name?" Sousuke purred and the young man's eyebrows furrowed at the change in tone and didn't say anything. "Don't want to answer? That's okay, I can find out myself."

He slipped his hand into the man's back pocket, making the man yelp when he gave his ass a sharp squeeze before retrieving the wallet. The man looked absolutely mortified now, which made Sousuke smirk evilly. He wondered if he was a homophobe, which would make this night even more fun.

Sousuke flipped open the wallet and scanned the ID. Ichigo Kurosaki, a student at the local college.

"Strawberry?" Sousuke asked in amusement and Ichigo scowled.

"It's number one guardian!" Ichigo growled and Sousuke smiled in amusement before he shoved Ichigo down onto his knees beside the cruiser.

"Stay," he said like he was speaking to a dog and Ichigo's eyes flashed in anger, but he did as he was asked. Sousuke typed Ichigo's name into the database and it came up with no prior crimes committed. Hmm, maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Your parents would probably be really disappointed in you if they found out what you were doing," Sousuke said and was surprised with the malice in Ichigo's eyes when he said it.

"Parent," Ichigo said through gritted teeth and Sousuke raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want this to go on your permanent record, it would look bad when applying for colleges and scholarships…" Sousuke trailed off and inwardly smirked when Ichigo swallowed and looked a bit uneasy. "However I am willing to let this slide if you do something for me."

"What?" Ichigo asked grumpily.

"Take your punishment, of course," Sousuke said and grabbed Ichigo's chin, tilting his head up so he was looking up at him. "That sassy mouth and ass of yours around my cock should do."

"No way!" Ichigo said in a shocked, incredulous tone. Sousuke could tell from his expression that he was a virgin. Even better.

"Well then, I will just call this in to the station and inform your parent about your crime…"

"No!" Ichigo cried again and Sousuke raised an eyebrow while Ichigo bit his lip. "You- you promise not to tell?"

"Of course," Sousuke said and stroked Ichigo's hair. "Do we have a deal?" Ichigo nodded, looking very frightened as Sousuke unbuckled his belt and undid his pants to pull out his sizeable erection that was already leaking pre-come. "And don't forget to call me Aizen-sama."

Ichigo stared up at him with far and anxiety in his eyes as he hesitantly opened his mouth. Sousuke pushed his thumb into Ichigo's mouth and made him open up wider before pushing his cock inside. Ichigo instantly made a face at the taste and his stomach lurched like he was going to throw up.

"If you vomit on me, I will make you unable to walk ever again without feeling me inside of you," Sousuke warned and Ichigo swallowed thickly around Sousuke's cock, making Sousuke hiss at the pleasure.

"That's it, suck on my cock like the greedy little slut that you are."

The look of disgust that Ichigo gave him only served to amuse Aizen.

"Watch the teeth," Sousuke instructed and fisted Ichigo's bright orange hair too patiently and slowly push deeper into his mouth. Ichigo panicked for a second and his gag reflex made Sousuke growl in pleasure. He backed off a little so he didn't choke him and then forced him to move a little faster.

Sousuke groaned as Ichigo bobbed his head up and down, breathing through his nose a little harshly as he looked up at Sousuke pleadingly while still sucking. The sight of those pouty, abused lips was very alluring and it pushed Sousuke into wanting to Ichigo _right now._

He pulled his cock out of Ichigo's mouth with a slurping sound and a strand of saliva lingered on Ichigo's lip, connecting to his cock. Sousuke smirked and rubbed his thumb over it before grabbing Ichigo by the arm and lifting him to his feet. Ichigo made a sound of protest as Sousuke yanked open the back seat of his car, but it turned into a yelp as he was shoved into the seat face first.

Sousuke made quick work of Ichigo's pants and yanked them down. He got irritated when the shoes got in the way and tugged them off hard enough to make Ichigo wince a little before the pants got the same treatment.

"Aizen-sama…" Ichigo said pleadingly and worried his lip with his teeth as he looked at Sousuke over his shoulder. Sousuke smirked and yanked Ichigo's hips toward him as he guided his cock to the puckered hole of Ichigo's rectum. Ichigo's eyes grew wide at the knowledge that he was about to be taken without preparation and let out a scream as he was penetrated.

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed as his face got pushed into the upholstery of the seat with his arms still handcuffed behind his back. "It hurts!!!"

"I know," Sousuke crooned softly and stroked Ichigo's bright orange hair as he began to thrust in and out of him roughly. "But you don't want me to tell anybody about your little crime, do you?"

Ichigo cringed and turned his face away from Sousuke. He frowned at that, but continued to piston his hips in and out of Ichigo and enjoyed the way their skin slapped together. He leaned back slightly and grinned at the sight of his cock disappearing inside of Ichigo's ass and reappearing with some blood coating it.

"Do you hate this so much, Ichigo?" Sousuke asked and moved his hand underneath Ichigo's hips to stroke his erection. Ichigo jerked at the touch and gave a low moan as his body was forced to feel pleasure through the pain. "It seems like you are enjoying this, as well."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped breathlessly and squirmed underneath him.

"That's not very nice," Sousuke scolded and snapped his hips forward sharply, making Ichigo grunt. Ichigo's flushed and sweaty body below him was already starting to get to Sousuke, but he wanted Ichigo to come before him. It didn't actually take much to make the virgin boy climax. He was wound so tight the slightest bit of pleasure and pain intertwined would make him snap.

And snap he did as he came all over the back seat of the car, crying Sousuke's name and forgetting the 'sama' that Sousuke had demanded. Sousuke orgasmed not too long after that, pushed over the edge from Ichigo tightening and constricting around him. Ichigo made a face at the sensation of Sousuke filling him with his seed, but Sousuke didn't pay that any mind. He did chuckle, however, when he pulled out and Ichigo gave a cute little whimper that made his cock take interest once more. Perhaps another time…

He wiped his groin off with the inside of Ichigo's pants and then examined Ichigo's ass which was leaking with his come. It made Sousuke gleeful and he felt like he had somehow staked a claim on the boy. One that he would make sure to uphold.

He roughly wiped Ichigo down, making Ichigo squirm and scowl at Sousuke. Sousuke simply gave him a soft smile and produced the keys to the handcuffs so unlock them. Ichigo stood up on shaky legs and rubbed his sore lips. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and Sousuke couldn't help but think he looked so delicious that way.

Ichigo dressed clumsily with Sousuke watching him the entire time. "You better not say anything," he spat at Sousuke before he turned to leave, stomping off in a way that wasn't nearly as dramatic if it wasn't for his limp.

Sousuke broke into a large grin when he got out of sight and whistled a little as he picked up Ichigo's wallet which he conveniently forgot to give back to him. He would go to his house tomorrow to do so, which just so happened to be Sousuke's day off and take the boy back to his house with the threat of more blackmail material.

He'd have to get his backseat cleaned, but it was only criminals who sat back there anyway so it wasn't like it was a pressing need.

He smirked again at the thought of his strawberry and all the things he would do to him the next time he met. Maybe working overtime did pay off sometimes.

**LINE**

**Heh, I think I enjoyed writing that WAY too much. But I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Feel free to give me constructive criticism. I thrive on improving my stories and making them better for my readers. I heart you guys!**


End file.
